This invention relates to a toy that generates rolling movement, more particularly to a toy having a base which can suspend a spherical outer casing above a horizontal surface in different ways and which permits rolling movement of the spherical outer casing.
FIG. 1 illustrates a conventional rolling toy which includes a transparent spherical outer casing 10 and an inner toy body 12 disposed in the outer casing 10. A driving unit (not shown) is provided in the inner toy body 12 to drive movement of the inner toy body 12 and to result in rolling movement of the outer casing 10. However, after being popular for years, this type of rolling toy has lost its appeal and has become less attractive to consumers.